Fairy Spirit
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: Lucy left the guild for a year to train, after returning she finds that there are many Dangers that await Fairy Tail because of the 4th grand Fairy spells. Includes Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza and maybe more. Bad summary story hopefully more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**The title to this chapter is wrong next chapter is Gonna be the grand magic games. I don't hold a grudge against Lisanna in case you were wondering** **  
**

 **disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **5 months ago**

 **After Natsu had left the castle a 'gift' announcing Fairy Tail's return, most of the guild heard all about it and new right away it was Natsu so they headed to the Magnolia hoping to see their former guild mates. After that they decided to rebuild Fairy Tail and Erza became the master. It has been a little weird with team Natsu. Without Erza on the team made it worse.**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had both been drunk the night before, so they managed to get to Lucy's house and without knowing it something happened and Lucy happen to sober up quick enough so that she wouldn't forget. But that all changed the next day, it was something so horrible Lucy almost left the guild.

 _~Earlier~_

Natsu was already at the guild, Lucy walked to Fairy Hills to wait for Levy. Lucy had so much to tell her. As they arrived at the guild she noticed it was empty.  
" Mira where is everybody?" Lucy asked. "Infirmary." Mira answered coldly, even though there was sadness in her eyes. Lucy and Levy looked at each other with worry. They raced to the infirmary, busted the doors and looked through the crowd, it was Lisanna. Lucy and Levy both stared in horror as we pushed through the crowds to ask what happened. " What happened! Don't worry I can summon Aquarius her special water can heal he-." Lucy was interrupted by Natsu slapping her across the face so hard she flew across the room. " Ouch what was that for?" Lucy said rubbing her cheek. " You know!" Natsu yelled. There was a bowl of water right next to where she landed, " Open Gate of the Water Barrier, Aquarius!" Lucy said summoning the scary spirit. Once Aquarius was there Lucy said " Heal her, Please." she begged pointing to Lisanna, tears were already filling her eyes before Aquarius could respond. She looked at Lucy and sighed "Fine I'll heal her but you go home and rest!" Aquarius ordered. Lucy smiled, nodded then hurried home. Lucy got home curled on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next day almost everyone in the guild, including Natsu, stared at her with hatred except Master, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, the exceeds, Mira and ,surprisingly, Juvia. " Love Rival everyone is calling you a traitor and a slaughterer. Why?" Juvia asked. " I don't know, yesterday Natsu slapped me really hard, even though I asked Aquarius to help heal her. I'm gonna go talk to master." Lucy sighed.

 _~Now~_

 ** _LUCY'S POV_**

I was traveling tenrojj (I don't know how to spell it) island. Once she got there she tried to find Master Mavis' grave. "Are you looking for me?" I turned around and saw Mavis. Yes I want to train with you First, and yes Master is the only one who knows I'm here." I said hopefully. "Yes I can train you but only because your Lady Layla's daughter, plus I couldn't turn down a pregnant woman." ( I'm not gonna get into detail)

~ _A year later ~_

It's been a year since I left Fairy Tail to train. It turns out I am technically a dragon queen, and a fairy queen. it's year 793 and I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail's S-class trial will be arriving soon, Master Mavis said that Nashi and I could go home with them. Nashi is a fire dragon slayer, I was taught by every dragon alive that was sealed to the island, and Nashi was taught by Igneel. I had only just realized who the father was.

I was to impatient to wait for the S-class bunch, so I summoned my wings and flew towards the land, leaving Mavis to take care of Nashi. Just then I saw a boat with a stripped man, a short girl reading a book with a tall man eating iron over her shoulder, two white haired woman, a big bulky man yelling stuff about being a 'MAN', a woman who was all over the stripper, a girl with a huge barrel of booze, 3 exceeds, a child who was worrying about everyone, a green haired man carrying a sword, a man with a huge helmet, a scarlet haired women carrying a sword, another woman who was trying to taunt the red head, and last but not least a pink haired man dandling overboard. I flew towards the boat, tears of joy running down her cheeks. As I headed on the ship seeing runes but they said Fairy Tail wizards, so I went through, I still have my guild mark. As I landed on the boat, obviously I look different I look like Mavis except taller and blonder. Levy stared and freed questioned me on how I got through the runes. I answered every question that was asked. " Leave her alone! She's my best friend that we all lost a year ago." Levy said after awhile. Erza/Master spoke up " Lucy you have finally come home!" I smiled, yes I'm home.

At the island, Mavis greeted the fairy tail wizards with Nashi. " Number 1 who is this child?" Master asked looking at Nashi. "It's...uhhhh... mgdhyjfdg." I said mumbling into my hair. "What was that?" master said glaring at Lucy with her demon eyes. "What! oh nothing she's just my daughter. So it's a good day for a S-class trial, Ha ha ha heh." Lucy said scratching her head. Then I heard a moan. " Mmmmm, are we there y-. That smell." Natsu said. He walked towards me clumsily. I couldn't hold it in, as he got closer I put out my hands and plunged at him and hugged Natsu tightly. " Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," a voice behind me said "HAPPPYYYYY! You in for it now" I growled, chopping his head. "Lucy! Where have you been for 5 months. Everyone said you left a year but I only remember 5 months" Natsu wailed. I tilted my head and thought for a moment then I realized what it was"Who would make themselves an enemy of Fairy Tail?" I yelled " Who would put a spell like that on Natsu that can make the caster die!" I yelled again. " I don't know, maybe the SLAUTERER!" Lisanna yelled. " Who the Hell is do that?" I roared. "Don't you remember? When you hurt Lisanna TWICE last year." Gray said with a shiver. " Wait! hold on! Open get of the Water barrier, Aquarius!" Lucy summoned. She poofed out and I said " How bad were that girls injuries when I summoned you to heal her?" I said pointing at Lisanna. "Tch. She summoned some mind memory spell, so those injuries were caused by that I healed her though." Aquarius said. " Lisanna Strauss! How could you do something so horrible to your COMERADES, YOUR FAMILIY!" I yelled at Lisanna. Mira stepped in front of her, "Why would you yell at Lisanna?" Mira asked me. "Why? Because she hurt my family, my guild, my home and for what, I don't know. But why don't you ask Lisanna why she casted a spell that, would take away the guild's memory, that would of killed her if hadn't I summoned Aquarius. Tears running down my eyes. " What! NOOO! I would Never!" Lisanna protested. " Then why are you lying? I can tell because your heart beats twice as fast when your lying and I hear it." I growled. bam! Mira attacked Lucy, " I will not lie and I refuse to fight back and no matter" I said avoiding all of Mira's attacks. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Mavis demanded. "Begin your trial while I speak to Lucy and first!" Master ordered. After the S-class team left Master interrogated me, I answered every question in fear that she would kill me. "Lucy isn't lying I can tell with her eyes, I have been with her for a year. She knows when someone is lying because she can feel it through the earth. Only she knows because she is the peace and queen between fairies and Dragons." Mavis explained to master. "There is one more thing I need to do." Mavis countied giving Nashi to master. "Lucy Heartfilia, I grant you the power of Fairy Spirit, this allows you to summon Fairy Tail's founders whom the names are ,Mavis Vermillion, Yuri Dreyar, Warred, Prect ( I forgot how to spell it ), and Zira. Repeat after me." Mavis said.

 _"With the help of a fairy's founder,"_

 _"With the help of a fairy's founder,"_

 _"I summon thee to protect my guild."_

 _"I summon thee to protect my guild."_

 _"With hope of leading my comrades request,"_

 _"With hope of leading my comrades request,"_

 _"Bring those whose souls fly in the sky,"_

 _"Bring those whose souls fly in the sky,"_

 _"Those whose hearts live in the wild,"_

 _"Those whose hearts live in the wild,"_

 _"Those whose magic will never hurt comrades,"_

 _"Those whose magic will never hurt comrades,"_

 _"Those whose eyes believe in their family of a guild,"_

 _"Those whose eyes believe in their family of a guild,"_

 _"Those whose love bonds together,"_

 _"Those whose love bonds together,"_

 _"Let them shine as one, FAIRY SPIRIT!"_

 _"Let them shine as one, FAIRY SPIRIT!"._

 _~Normal POV~_

" I have one of Fairy Tail's grand Laws now don't I?" Lucy asked looking at her guild mark, it had changed to a rainbow color. Just then Natsu and Happy came walking out of a cave. " Yes, Now watch the trial." Mavis responded looking for more people to come out of the cave. " So, Lucy are you going to come home with us?" Natsu asked. " Yes" Lucy said taking Nashi from master. " Natsu, this baby is yours." Lucy whispered softly. " What are you talking about?" Natsu asked wide eyed. " I'm saying your the father to my daughter!" Lucy blurted. Just as she said that Levy, Gajeel,, Juvia, Gray, Lisanna and Elfman came out of their caves. Fear crept up on Lucy. "Natsu is a father, He's such a Man" Elfman yelled out. "What! Come on you should have sent a letter!" Levy pouted. Then conversation rose through out the guild. All Lucy got from Lisanna was a hostile glare. Natsu and Lucy snuck out of the conversation to talk alone. Once they were alone Lucy just started speaking " Natsu I really missed you and I'm sorry I left and the truth is I really like you an-" Lucy began, being interrupted by Natsu leaning in and kissing her. Lucy blushed madly, " I'm sorry I left you." they both said


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL! PLEASE ENJOY AND SHIP NALU :3**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy walked to the others. When they got there, they saw that everyone was asleep except for a white haired shape shifter "Lisanna! Why did you cast the same spell you fooled Natsu with?!" Lucy yelled. She just stood there blinking her eyes innocently. " Mavis, how do you break the spell?" Lucy asked turning to Mavis. Her eyes were glowing with anger. " Ha! You can't fool me, your Mavis isn't here so you can't break the spell!" Lisanna taunted. She started to cast the spell again, but Mavis stopped her by raising her hand. Natsu and Lucy gasped as they saw Lisanna tremble in fear as her guild mark started to vanish herself along with it. " YOU WERE NOT MY FAMILIY!" Mavis yelled, she looked at Natsu and Lucy and said " She didn't deserve you know. The only way to break the spell is a true love's kiss.". All of a sudden Bickslow and Freed woke up, " How are they awake?" Natsu asked noticing Bickslow and Freed. " It's because Biskslow's true love was Lisanna. And Freed's was a man" Lucy said. Bickslow just sat there and looked blankly at Natsu and Lucy, then he blushed realizing what they had said.

"Come on Natsu. I'll start with Gajeel and Levy, you start with Gray and Juvia. Bickslow you can work on Evergreen and Elfman. And Freed, you can try finding Jellal." Lucy said walking toward Levy. "Well I don't wanna!" Natsu said. Lucy turned around with a scary look in her eyes, she knocked Natsu on the head with a large 'WHAM' into the ground. " Any one else want to complain?" Lucy demanded angrily. "Uhh. NO MA'AM" Freed and Bickslow yelled running off to their assigned task. "Natsu don't just lay there work on Gruvia!" Lucy ordered. "Lucy your scary!" Mavis wailed. " Your one to talk you scared half to death when you trasported Lisanna out of Fiore!" Lucy said mildly, trying to calm down. She walked over to Levy, picked her up, laid her on Gajeel forcing them to kiss. Natsu did the same with Juvia and Gray. Their eyes blinked open and noticed what they woke up to.

" WHAT'D YOU DO FLAIM BRAIN!" Gray said his face completely red.

" IF I DIDN'T YOU BOTH WOULD HAVE BEEN ASLEEP FOREVER, ICE PRINCESS. And Lucy ordered me to do so, she's scary like master." Natsu said wide eyed. "She even scared Freed and Bickslow"

"NATSU. GET TO WORK GO FIND MIRA AND LAXUS!" Lucy ordered. "Aye, Sir!" Natsu said running off. "What's going on?" Gray said turning to Lucy. " THAT DOSEN'T MATTER NOW. GET TO WORK. GRAY, WHEN FREED GETS BACK WITH JELLAL TELL HIM TO MAKE JELLAL KISS MASTER. JUVIA FIND BACCHUS OF QURATHAR PUPPY GUILD." Lucy yelled. "Love Rival IS scary!" Juvia commented. Lucy was too focused on finding Happy and Charle to hear Juvia's comment. All of a sudden, Lucy's ear twitched she turned around and saw Panther Lily flying in the air. "PANTHER LILY FIN ROMEO!" Lucy yelled again. "Yes, I will as you command, but why?" he said. "DON'T QUESTION ME!" Lucy growled. Lucy turned and checked if Gajeel and Levy were awake. When she looked at them she thought they were still slepping until Levy lifted her head gasping for air and blushed. "Levy you in LOVVVVE!" Lucy squealed. "Shut up Bunny Girl." Gajeel moaned. "No Way! wait till master hears about this" Lucy said. Panther Lily returned with Romeo, as the young man struggled in Lily's arms. "PANTHER LILY! BRING ROMEO HERE!" Lucy yelled. As Panther Lily dropped Romeo into Lucy's hands. " Hey! I'm not a doll!" he yelled. "Stop complaining and kiss Wendy she said trying to find Wendy. "What! NOOOOOO!" Romeo blushed. "If you want her to wake up again you need to kiss her!" Lucy said panting as she found Wendy. She left them alone and started to find Gray. She had found Gray and asked him if Jellal was here yet, which he was, and glanced at Master and saw Jellal leaning over her.

Once everyone was awake Lucy climed a tree and explain what happened. "Thank you for those who helped." Lucy finished. Mavis had wondered up onto the tree and said " Lisanna was never a true Fairy anyways. She never saw me." Mavis said.

After that it was decided that since Natsu and Cana tied for the S-class trial, they both became S-class wizards. Every one then said bye to Mavis and told her that they were Participating in the Grand Magic games.

"Good Bye!"

"See you later."

" Farewell!"

"Come and visit soon!" Mavis responded to everyone

~ _A Month Later~_

When Lucy got back she met the two new recruits, they are both swordsmen and the girl has magic like Wendy except she's not a dragon slayer, the boy uses fire and Ice swords. They are both really strong.

* * *

"The Participants for this years Grand Magic games, Fairy Tail A Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Kirtito, Fairy Tail B Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and Asuna." Master said. There was a moan of sadness in the crowd among the guild. It was silent for about 5 minutes until a certain Dragon slayer and a ice mage started bickering. Then Lucy raised her fist an ,BAM, both were on the ground with lumps on their foreheads.

Turning her attention to Levy, who was sitting next to Gajeel awkwardly, Lucy walked towards Levy and said " Can you take care of Nashi for me? Pleasssssse?!" Levy sighed then nodded. Then grinning evilly, Lucy leaned closer to levy lowered her voice and whispered " This'll be practice for Gajeel's baby. And you've got nothing against me because MY dragon already knows I love him and he loves me" Levy blushed furiously. Natsu walked towards Lucy, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist, Levy watched " Wait! What! That's no fair! come on." Levy wailed.

* * *

Two days before the games

Lucy's POV

"So Bunny girl I hear you can be 'scary' like Er- I mean Master. I also heard you took charge back at the S-class trial. I'm sooooo impressed" Gajeel said sarcastically. "Is that a challenge? If so I will defeat you." I said sternly. " Okay defeat me. Rules if your on the ground for five seconds your automatically lose, got it?" Gajeel said to me. I lifted her head and nodded. Without warning the match started.

"Iron Dragon Iron sword and Iron Dragon Iron club!" Gajeel shouted, shooting attacks out of both arms.

I have been taught lightning quick actions so I managed to dodge them both.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame and Celestial dragon tail slicer!" I responded. shooting her attacks right after each other.

Gajeel landed on the ground and stayed down.

I hadn't quite realized the other participants of the games were watching. There was a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around and saw Wendy standing before me. "Oh! Wendy it's you startled me, either way can you heal Gajeel up I may have injured him." I said realizing what happened. Wendy nodded and hurried towards Gajeel. " Yes, That's right! That's the woman who loves me! I've got the strongest girlfriend you don't wanna get angry." Natsu boasted proudly. I just let him babble on to the guys while I headed towards the girls so I could chat with them. " Ex-Love Rival is preety strong and she didn't even use her keys."

* * *

12:00 A.M Day one Grand Magic Games."

" Ladies and Gentleman, Let me explain this years elimination round-kabo. Each of your hotels lead to a tunnel and each tunnel collides with multiple tunnels and there you will fight guilds to move on but you must reach the end of your tunnel as fast as possible, because only 8 groups may go forward-kabo. Now that I have explained the rules let's get on with this, On your mark get set GOOOOOO-Kabo!" The instructor pumpkin/king announced. Since I have lightning quick speed to everyone grabbed hold of me so we can get there faster. When we go that Twilight ore was just coming out the tunnel. They were easy to beat. Next round we ran into Sylph Labyrinth. We beat them. We beat two more rounds to Titan Nose and Red Lizard and it turns out we came in first place. And to think I thought that took a long time I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy and the others were sent to their designated hotel inn's after becoming first in the Grand Magic games execution round.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I woke up next to Natsu. I checked the time it was 7:28. I got out of bed and got dressed. I tried to wake up Natsu, that was a mistake. Instead I wrote a note saying I went to Levy's. I left accidently leaving my keys behind. I walked to Levy's hotel to see Nashi.

When I got there to Levy's I couldn't tell if Levy was awake so I invited my self in. Thankfully she was in the kitchen making herself breakfast. She didn't quite realize I was there. I crept up behind her and tickled her belly "Rahhhh!" I shouted. Levy dropped her toast and screamed "KYAAAAAAA!". I laughed hysterically, " LU- CHAN!" She yelled. I skipped out of the kitchen and wondered into the bedroom part of the hotel. I saw a black little crib holding Nashi and looked inside. I picked her up softly as I heard Levy scream again. I darted out of the room, with Nashi still in my arms, in hurry to see what was going on. "NATSU GET OUT!" Levy screamed. I face palmed. I walked into the living area and saw Natsu standing there holding my keys. " Forgetting something?" He asked. I smiled brightly as I took them. _I guess it's kinda hard to remember things now that I have a baby_ , I thought. I yawned, all of a sudden Levy pushed me back into the bedroom. "Hey!" I said. She pushed me onto the bed and " Go to sleep! You need your rest!" She ordered. " Mmm, just a little sleep? I'm gonn-" I fell asleep.

I woke to Levy nudging me. "What time is it?" I said sheepishly. "It's 9:00 so get up." Levy responded. I sat up realizing that Nashi was still curled in my arms. "I'm gonna get ready here. Where'd Natsu go?" I said. " He's still here but he dozed off an hour ago. " She said pulling me out of bed.  
I did my hair and got washed up and walked out to where Nashi, Levy and Natsu, who was still sleeping, were waiting for me. Nashi was wide awake now. "Mommy!" She exclaimed brightly. I woke Natsu up by kicking him in the face. "Mommy kik Daddy!" she cheered. She was almost 2 whole years old. I ruffled through Natsu's hair while he got dressed so his hair wasn't so messy. "Let's go. Levy we'll see you at the games. " I said "Yeah. See you Later!" Natsu said. " Good bye!" Levy answered. "Bye Bye!" Nashi yelled After us. We walked on holding each others hand. I checked the time on my watch, it was 9:30. " Come on Natsu we have to hurry or we'll be late!" I said bolting in to a fast run. Natsu hugged tightly to me as I turned into a lightning bolt and bolted to the stadium. " In second place Sabertooth! And what a shocker in first place Fairy Tail team B!" the announcer shouted. We got there just in time.

We walked onto the field as the stadium grew louder. In the stands I heard Nashi's voice " Go Mommy! Go Papa" she cheered. I smiled as I took Natsu's and Wendys hand and raised them high in the air. I saw Mavis in the stands cheering us on. " Okkkkk, now that everyone is settled let's get started. This game is called Myster Battle. The rules are simple each participant will put their names in a hat and 4 people will randomly be selected to chose a piece of paper. Then each person will hide somewhere through out the city and look for the name they pulled. After that you will attack your opponents you win if you beat that person. Then we will play until there's only two people. When there are only two people they will both try to find each other and battle from there." The announcer explained. " You have 30 seconds to chose who gets to play." He concluded. " I will participate." I said sternly. I walked out being the first to chose. I looked around at the other groups waiting for someone to walk out. Jura walked out next, _Your mine!_ , I thought. Milliana, Gajeel, Bacchus, Kinma, Jenny, and Rufus stepped out. Fairy Tail team A, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Scamiglione, you will pick names out of a hat." The referee said. I quickly bolted out to the town to get a good spot to watch. It was about 5 minutes when Bacchus came around a corner and attacked. I jumped out of the way, kicking his head as I landed behind him. "Iron Dragon sword club!" I shouted as he turned around he fell down, "Celestial Drragon ROAR!" I yelled flinging him out of sight. I quickly bolted back to the stadium. "My, My Lucy Heartfilia vs Bacchus Groh. Winner Lucy Heartfilia!" I looked in the crowd for Nashi. I found her cheering loudly with Levy. Just then Milliana came out, " Milliana vs Jenny. Winner Milliana!" the announcer yelled. "Rufas vs Gajeel. Winner Gajeel!" " Jura vs Kinma. Winner Jura!" The announcer shouted. " Would both Fairy Tail Teams pick a name from the hat." The referee said. I picked out a paper and read it. Milliana. I bolted out of the stadium and hid by a bunch of cats. As I predicted she stopped to look at the cats. Let's make this quick. " Ice Dragon Wing Attack!" I yelled before she noticed me. Next thing I knew she was on the ground. I went back to the stadium, Jura was there waiting for me.

" Ok we have our winners. The Rules for the third round are easy. Each of you will be placed at each end of the town. You will then duel. Understand!" the referee asked. We both nodded. I allowed my self to wait for the magic Lacrima to transport me. When I got there I started bolting across town following my nose. Once Jura was in sight I jumped on to a building and stayed low. I slowed down and slowed my breath. Lightning Dragon Fire explosion!" I shouted it hit Jura on the back of the head. Instantly Rock came flying towards me. I flew up in the air and slid down the rock. "Lucy - dono you've gotten stronger! I might have a good fight with you." jura grinned." Of course, But you may be out of your league" I retorted softly. After about 20 minutes of fighting I was just starting to sweat unlike Jura who was bruised all over but not giving in. " Your stubborn aren't you?" I asked.

 _"With the help of a fairy's founder,"_

 _"I summon thee to protect my guild,"_

 _"In hope of leading my comrades,"_

 _"Bring those whose souls fly in the sky,"_

 _"Those whose hearts live in the wild,"_

 _"Those who's magic will never harm comrades,"_

 _"Those who believe in their family of a guild,"_

 _"Those whose love bonds together,"_

 _"I summon thee FAIRY SPIRIT!"_ I shouted raising my hand towards the sky.

" What's This?!" Jura said alarmed. The guilds founders all walked forward and attacked. " Lead Your Comrades to Victory, That is my war." Mavis said. Once Jura was on his knees I kicked him in the face forcefully. I lightning bolted back to the stadium. "UNBELIEVEABLE! FAIRY TAIL TEAM B EARNS 10 POINTS FOR BEING FIRST AND 5 POINTS FOR BEATING JURA WITHOUT BREAKINGG A SWEAT!" The announcer yelled. I walked towards the stands. Natsu ran up to me and picked me up. " Hey!" I said. " He LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVES you" A familiar voice said. " Happpppyyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu growled. "It's alright it should be true anyways." I said, sighing as I laid my head on his chest. " Your right." He said. "Next up are the one on one matches coming up is Wendy Marvell vs Ren Akatsuki!" The announcer yelled. Wendy walked forward. "Good Luck!" I called after her. "Air wizard vs Sky wizard who will win?" I heard the referee say.

No one's POV

"I'd hate to beat such a pretty face." Ren sighed. "Well guess what I'm not holding back and neither should you!" Wendy said sassily. "Mmmm. Your a fierce one aren't you" He said. "I'll make this quick. Sky Dragon Secret Art Sky Drilll!" Wendy shouted. Ren easily went flying. "Byeeeeeeee!" Wendy called. " Nice work!" Lucy complimented, still being carried by Natsu, " Thank you." Wendy said happily. The games went on and that day ended.

Lucy went to a sleepover with Levy, Nashi, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, and master. "So master has it been hard being master?" Lucy asked. "Oh, I don't hate it but I just want to be called Erza." she responded sighing. " Ok, Your wish is my command, Erza" she smiled.

* * *

 **That's it folks see ya'll later, PEACE OUT : )**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Fiore! Today's main event is going to be Tracking the List. So please select your participants." the announcer said. "I wanna go that!" Natsu exclaimed. "I bet it just sounds cool." Gray muttered. Natsu was already wandering towards the center. "Okay, looks like we have our participants. Mermaid Heel, Kagura. Lamia Scale, Yuka. Fairy Tail Team A, Natsu. Fairy Tail Team B, Asuna. Scarmiglione, Yugito. Blue Pegasus, Hibiki. Quatro Puppy, Warcry. Sabertooth, Minerva. Okay the rules are simple each team will be given a list, each list will have 10 items you will need to find. If you run into another participant, you will be forced to duel if you lose you will be out of the game. In order to win you need to have all 10 items and bring them to the stadium. The game starts when the referee signals." the announcer said. The ref held up his hand and counted to three and said go.

Natsu's POV

I grabbed a list and ventured into the town. First item on the list was a map of Fiore. I sniffed out a map store and walked in I grabbed a bunch of maps and hopped onto the roof. I started looking through the maps and started throwing the ones that didn't say 'Map of Fiore' off the roof. Once I found the map I heard Warcry behind of me. "Fire Dragon Roar!" I yelled. Warcry was sent flying. I took a quick look at my list and the next item was a wooden sword. I looked for a weaponry shop. Luckily there was one just down the road. I looked in the kid-ish secton of the shop, of course there was one left in stock. "Excuse me you'll have to fight for that sword." Hibiki said from behind me. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" I screamed. Hibiki fell on the ground. I found magic cards, a towel, a necklace, and a pair of sandals before running into Yuka, and going on rampage. I won and found the other 4 items and went back to the stadium with all the items in a bag I found along the way. Apparently Kagura and Minerva already beat me though. Asuna wasn't far behind me too.

Normal POV

"Fairy Tail Team A gains 6 points, but because he almost destroyed the town he gets deducted 2 points." The announcer said. "Even so Fairy Tail Team A is still in the lead." The referee pointed out. "Still true. Okay Next is a battle between Mirajane and Yukino." the announcer aid excitedly. "Go Mira!" Most of Fairy Tail yelled. "Go get er' Yukino!" Most of Sabertooth shouted. "This'll be exciting." Mira said. Of course Mira won. The next few rounds were boring, the day of the games ended.

Later that day

"Do you guys know where Charle is?" Wendy asked at the hotel. "No I haven't seen her. Is she missing?" Lucy replied. "Yes! We need to find her! She said she would be back right after the games, and it's already 5:00 (The games ended at 3:00). Can you help me find her, PLEASE!?" Wendy pleaded. "Yes I'll go help in case of anything bad. I sense something's bound to happen." Lucy answered. "Well if something is gonna happen I got to go too!" Natsu exclaimed. "No we'll be fine plus you need to go visit Nashi." Lucy said. "Aw man, fine I'll go only because it's Nashi." he said grumpily.

"Okay let's go Wendy!" Lucy said. She grabbed her keys and walked off with Wendy.

Lucy's POV

"Let's try sniff her out." I suggested. "Yeah sure. I was wandering where you got so strong, and how you learned all these Dragon slayer moves and how to fly?" Wendy asked. "Well I can't tell you where it is but I can tell you that I was taught by plenty of dragons and fairies." I said.

We ran into a exceed hater guild. "Wendy they took Charle!" I exclaimed. "Right let's take her back!" Wendy shouted kicking a near by guild member. "Where's your master!" I demanded. "So your looking for me?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw a tall white haired man. "Make an enemy of our guild and you will pay!" He said. "It's an even bigger mistake to make an enemy of FAIRY TAIL!" I screamed kicking the master in the face. "Lucy look!" Wendy screamed. I looked at where Wendy was pointing. On a stage they had Happy, Charle, Lector and Frosh. Lily however was fighting off a bunch of men. I looked back at the stage. I saw a man wearing a mask holding a knife right above Charle. "You puny women are too late. Now kill them all!" the master said. " Wendy help Lily!" I yelled. I bolted through the guild and zapped the masked man making the knife fly in the air. I grew wings then caught the knife just before it had hit Charle. I quickly untied the exceeds. Just then the masked man disarmed me and stabbed me in the chest. "Ouch!" I mumbled. "Celestial, Iron, Water, Fire, Ice, Fairy, Time, Earth, Sky, and Color Dragon Roar!" I yelled. The next thing I knew the guild was in smithereens.

I took the exceeds and found Lily and Wendy. " Come on you two it's not time to slack off!" I said. I sighed, "I guess I went a little over board. I've turned into Natsu." I picked up the exceeds and Wendy. I slowly started to walk home. Then I heard the sirens I started sprinting to the hotel. When I got there the guild was waiting for me. I looked at master "I'm sorry Erza." I said apologetically. She sighed. She than gasped as she realized something. "Lucy what happened to you!" She said running up to me. Then I realized I never took the knife out of my chest. "Is Natsu here?" I asked, ignoring master's question. "He is now!" Natsu said from the doorway. He walked over to me grabbed the knife and pulled it out. "Ouch." I said. He grabbed me and pulled me to our room. He closed the door and said "Lay down." I obeyed to tire to argue. I he felt my wound then started dabbing some kind of ointment on it. "Mmm. Feels good." I slurred as I passed out. I woke again when I felt Nashi in the bed. "Why is she here?" I asked aloud. Then I realized I was at Levy's hotel. I sat up and saw Levy reading her book. "Why am I here?" I asked loudly. "Mas- I mean Erza wants to put you in towards the end of the games since your the strongest member in the guild." Levy sai putting own her book. "What are you talking about?" I asked feeling queasy. "Well you, compared to everyone in the guild, are the strongest Fairy Tail guild member. You'd be evenly matched with Gildarts, or stronger, since Gildarts hasn't been seen again that makes you the strongest." Levy replied. "Your making my brain hurt!" I mumbled laying back down. I dozed of again. "Mommy!" I woke to Nashi nudging me. "Aunnie Levi says that you needs to eat. And we gonna watch Daddy win the Gwand Magik gams." she managed to say. "Okay let's get ready and eats so we can watch Daddy." I said. We walked to the game that day. When we got there I saw something terrible, Tartaros.


End file.
